1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus and an illumination apparatus including the light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chip-on-board (COB) light-emitting apparatus (light-emitting module) in which light-emitting diode (LED) chips, which are mounted on a substrate, are sealed with a phosphor-containing resin (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-35598, for example) is conventionally known.